Espy and Night
by LostLitwick
Summary: Espy, a female espeon, and Night, a male umbreon, are brother and sister. One day, Espeon witnesses something she wasn't supposed to, and starts having thoughts about her brother while she's in Heat. Eventually it is all she can think about and craves her brother for sex.


**To those who wanted to see me back, here I am! Not in the way you might think I would be, but I've decided to write another story. This one isn't Warrior Cats influenced, but Pokemon influenced rather, and it's a cliche incest story between and female espeon, Espy, and her umbreon brother, Night. If you read my other stories, I hope you'll still enjoy this one! If not, please enjoy my first Pokemon story.**

The moon cast a bright, silver glow onto the cold ground within the night sky. A clearing surrounded by trees deep in the forest, untouched by humans. Purple fur turned lighter as she stared out into the trees. An espeon stood staring at the moon. Her tail waved back and forth without a care, and the gem on her forehead glowed it's red color. A soft sigh pulsed through her body,

 _Will it really happen?_ She wondered. Lately, her thoughts had been quite distracted on her brother. It all happened one week ago…

* * *

"Come on, Night!" Espeon called to her brother. "I remember seeing the clearing was this way." Her double-ended tail was held up confidently, twitching the tip with impatience as her brother caught up. A black, canine like creature. Yellow rings glowed dimly around his ear, tail, and torso.

"Don't rush there, Espy. We have plenty of time." The umbreon answered briskly. "Do you actually remember what it looks like?" Both halted, sitting down for a quick break.

"Uhhh... It was dark, mysterious, and really pretty!" She cooed, tangled in memories as she closed her eyes.. "The moon shone perfectly around it, and the trees almost seemed to be staring at me."

"The Moon Clearing is not meant to be taken lightly. It's where our parents met, and you were born." He licked her cheek affectionately, then stared into her dark purple eyes as he continued. "You know what I'm implying, right?"

"That they did it there? I'm not stupid you know!" The espeon chirped, giggling lightly.

"And did you not read that from my mind just now?" The espeon stopped laughing and stared at her brother. "Face it, Espy! You use your psychic abilities way too much. Think for yourself and stop reading everyone else's minds!" Night's red eyes pierced deep into Espy's mind. She yelped, flinching from his glare. "You're doing it right now, aren't you? It's not a very polite thing to do."

Espy snarled at him,lashing her tail in defiance."Who are you to tell me what is natural and what isn't? Our parents never had a problem with it!" She growled back, her tails whipping with anger and fur fluffed out.. After a few moments of silence and staring into each other's eyes, she calmed down and took a deep breath. "Night, why are you like this? Before you evolved into an Umbreon, you were so passionate and loving… Now you're a cold-hearted, dark type. Where's the brother I used to know? Where is Night?" Espeon met her sibling's intense red gaze with weary, wide eyes.

"You think I wanted to be like this?" He suddenly drew back, and moved to her side to comfort her. "Espy, being a dark type changed nothing about me. I'm still your brother, but we're at that age when you need to be more careful, especially you. Random males might come around when you're in Heat and take you for quick relief… I'm sorry if I've been a little rough on you, but lately you have been so distracted, it's hard to protect you and it's stressing me out."

"Night… I didn't mean…" She stuttered, looking for the right words. "It's not like that. I can protect myself. You don't always have to look out after me like a hoothoot." She brushed the split end of her tail down his back in soothing strokes. "What happened to us, Night? We used to be so much closer…" She attempted to twine her tail with her brother, but he moved his tail away. "Night? We can't even do that anymore?"

"We can't _be_ that close anymore…" He pulled away from her. Tears started welling down Espy's closed his eyes, he had to be strong at this moment for his sister. Neither of them had a mate. "It starts next week. If you don't find someone before that and I'm still with you, think of what will happen!" The espeon closed her eyes and instead of thinking, her gem flashed. "Think for yourself! You do not want to see what I foresee…" It was too late. Espeon had already linked their minds. Images of her brother's thoughts filled in her mind, all her senses blocking out the outer world and focused only on Night's mind…

"Ohhhh Night! Harder! I want more!"

 _Was that me moaning out my brother's name? No… It couldn't be._

"You're so tight, Espy! I'll do anything to keep you happy."

 _Night…_ She shivered as the full thought became an actual image.

Wet slaps and deep gasps of air surrounded her mind. An image came into view that horrified, yet intrigued her, unable to look away or even blink. In the same forest where her parents mated, Night was on top of Espy, runting her backside like a wild animal. The espeon moaned Night's name in bliss, sending chills down her spine hearing her own voice. Night was starting to hump into her faster, putting more weight on her back. Espy submitted to him entirely, placing her head onto her paws and raising her rump higher so Night had better access. Night took the chance and started pounding into her faster. The espeon cried out in ecstasy as her walls tightened around him and came, covering both their crotches in fluids. The umbreon's knot was ramming against her folds, demanding to be inside the female. He continued pounding harder and harder… rougher than he normally acts, until both howled to the moon. Night's knot lodged deep inside of his sister, who welcomed it completely, orgasming a second time while he filled her fertile womb with thick, white ropes of sperm. Whatever Espy thought she knew about how brother, had shattered.

"No… Night…. NOOO!" Espy screamed, snapping her eyes open as she reawoke to the real world, staring at her brother in fear. He turned to her with concern, immediately trying to get closer. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She ran into the forest, towards the Moon Clearing and not looking back to see if her brother followed her. Night watched her run away, sighing as he shook his head.

"I warned her… I honestly warned her not to." His words were heard by his sister just barely as Espy disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Niiiiiiiight!" The espeon howled with remorse to the moon. She felt the image of her brother impregnating her was glued to her eyes, wincing as if she could feel his seed shooting inside her. Wherever she looked, she couldn't think of anything else. _And now I actually am in Heat… Did he foresee it?_ Espy's folds were burning with irritation and need. They craved a male… And not just any male.

She was lusting for her brother. The image of Night's thoughts made her want him inside her more than anything else in the world. "Ohhh Night, I need you. I want you." She moaned out as one of the tips of her tail slid along her folds. The psychic type felt she lost a part vital to her happiness, pleasure was the only cure. She ran away from her brother when he was only trying to protect her. _Night was right, I do use my mind reading abilities too much… But it's too late to change anything now._ Another moan, louder than the first, as the tip just entered inside her almost made her stumble. Pawsteps behind her made her ears twitch, spinning around to see who snuck up on her in the act.

"Espy… I never wanted that to happen." He spoke. Night's rings glowed brightly as his red eyes met her purple gaze, with a surprising look of love. "It's what I foresaw happening." She didn't even bother trying to hide her shame. It was all already seen, and the next best thing she could do, was beg for him to actually take care of her.

"Night… I… I need your help." She whimpered. "You were right, but I still love you like a brother, maybe more than that even…." She pressed more of her tailtip into her folds, shuddering as another moan passed through her body like liquid. Her eyes closed, leaving her body as she rode out the pleasure.

The umbreon moved closer, touching his nose to her's. Espy gasped as it flooded her senses, purring softly afterwards.. "I'm here now, Espy. You have nothing to fear, sister. I'm here to protect you."

"Night!" She cried again. "Take me. Protect me from this unforgiving Heat." Her eyes opened to stare into his gaze again, pure desperation met with the caring look her brother always used to have. _He's still in there… Thank arceus, my brother is still here with me._

"But Espy, I thought that scared you…" Umbreon pulled his nose away, tilting his head with slight confusion.

"I wasn't ready for it…" she admitted. "But now it's all I can think about, and this Heat only makes it worse. Wherever I look, lusty urges are forcing me to repeat the scene over and over. I don't just need a mate, I need a lover I can trust… Even if it means breaking a few rules…"

"How much do you really need this, Espy? How much?" Night questioned her quickly, wasting no time in asking what he needed to know.

Espy rolled onto her back, pulled the tail tip sunk into her folds out and spread her legs to give her brother a good view of herself. Night's eyes widened beyond belief. His eyes locked onto her dripping slit, while her heat scent started to wreath around him. The male's sheathe started reacting, exposing his malehood held within. He was locked under the spell of a female in Heat, and would not be freed until both were satisfied.

"Do you see how serious I am about this now, Night? I don't just want someone to love me, I want someone to fuck me!" Espy rolled over onto all fours, but before she could get her bearings, whiskers brushed along her folds, causing a soft murr to emit from the espeon. Night had positioned himself behind her to get a better look at his sister's dripping slit."Ohhhh Night. I'm all yours." The female's hind raised up while her front dropped down. Espy's claws extended slightly, digging into the ground to hold her in place.

Night gave an experimental lick around his sister's flower, listening to her reaction. Night wanted to please her rather than just runt her like a wild animal. Her scent drove him almost to a point of breaking consciousness, but Night held it back with every being of his body. Just when he was about to move onto his next motion, Espy did it for him. She bucked back hard, almost screaming out as Night's tongue entered her insides. It slightly surprised the umbreon, but in a good way. He purred along with her need, licking deeper inside his sister, greedily slurping her contracting, sensitive walls. All the stimulation was also stimulating his malehood, nearly at full length, and throbbing with need.

Espy started breathing heavier, panting from his strong tongue strokes. It was relief, but it wasn't enough. She bucked back again, and starting to buck in time with his strokes. Night purred even louder, amusement hidden within. He licked even deeper into her deep, warm folds. He only imagined before in fear of doing this with his sister, thinking she'd hate him forever if he got her expecting a bunch of eevee. _And who's the one cleaning out our Espy's vagina? She literally begged me to do this for her, so no going back now._ The umbreon decided he wanted to finish this up quickly. He continued licking deep inside her, but placed both his paws on her rump, pulling apart her buttcheeks so he could only explore deeper. Espy couldn't take it, she cried out with a high pitched yelp as her walls convulsed around Night's muzzle. Clear fluids squirted out through her, lasting many moments until finally slowly to a trickle. The espeon's legs buckled under her, only being able to stand up since Night had a grasp on her.

"Night, your tongue is like the greatest gift from Arceus anyone could ever receive. I can only imagine what your malehood is like..." Espy cooed a complement, drooling as she was lost in thought of her brother's organ. Night pulled his muzzle out of her dripping folds, and moved his member in place of it.

"Would you like to know now?" He moved forward, just lightly touching her outer lips with his tip. A pleased murr followed from his sister. Night could barely hold on any longer. The stimulation he gave Espy left his member violently throbbing and dripping pre onto the ground.

"I've said it many times now, but I'll say it… no, i'll scream it.." Espy took a deep breath, and then screamed as loud as she could, as if arceus could hear her all the way from his resting place. "TAKE ME! FUCK ME TO THE GROUND AND MAKE ME YOUR MATE. FILL ME WITH YOUR EEVEE AND LET'S MAKE A FAMILY."

"Wow… If there was ever a better thing to say than yes, it was that." Night pulled his hips back, then thrust forward violently. His malehood hit directly on the mark and slipped inside her slit, tearing past her hymen in one clean thrust, and dragged almost all the way inside. The espeon went through a sudden flurry of moans, gasps, yelps, cries, and purrs. Her claws extended beyond normal, digging deep into the ground. She couldn't take it normally, and just needed to be tamed. Night couldn't help but laugh as he hilted inside her. "That was the cutest thing I've ever heard. You do that again, and we'll definitely be raising some eevee." He rasped comforting licks around her long, soft ears. Espy wrapped her tail around the umbreon's own like a vice, nearly constricting the blood flow in his tail, but he could care less as his sister felt amazing around his length. "As much as it pains me to wait, I'll only start when you say so. You can have that honor."

"No no, go now." Espy answered back almost immediately. "It's painful, but it'll get better… I just know it will. Now runt me like a wild animal, Night." Her voice was barely more than a whisper over heavy breaths.

"Whatever ya say sis, just let me know if i get too rough." With that, he started to pull his length out of her slowly, both shared a moan of pleasure from sheer contact alone. When he was almost all the way out, Night tightened his grip around his sister's waist, and rammed back inside hard, building a quick rhythm of thrusting. Espy reacted with a sharp cry of pain, forming into a long howl. His entire malehood was deep inside the female for mere seconds, only to be pulled back out and slammed back in with more force than the last. Night and Espy were having the time of their lives. Instinct did more than just take over Night, it was controlling him. The constant friction of Night's length sliding along her walls made Espy whine, loving it with every hair and being if herself.

"Night!" her voice came out higher pitched than normal. "More, gimme more!" Her memory of the scene portrayed in Night's mind was becoming more than a memory… It was a vision. "Ohhhh Night! Harder! I want more!"

He did exactly as she asked. The umbreon's knot was starting to swell he further into the act they went. His hold around her hips tightened, and more power was put into his hips. The speed he was thrusting now caused him to start panting himself. Night wasn't going to last much longer. "Espy… You're so tight!" It came out as a moan. "I'll do anything to protect you. I'll do anything to keep you happy!"

Ohhh Night… fill me! Claim me as yours." Espy moaned with ecstasy while trying to buck back against his thrusts, but they were becoming to erratic, and her brothers knot was slapping the lips of her folds. Each tap made her moan, and they were becoming louder and louder the harder his knot smacked against her.

"We'll get there, Espy. Hold on, this might be too much for you." The umbreon moved his paws higher up her hips, pressing her front down while raising Espy's rump higher. She submitted to it, letting him maneuver her body however he wished. Her head rested on her paws. "I'm going for it!" Night yowled out before going completely berserk. His hips were moving in a blur, and each time the knot smacked against her, it went deeper in.

Espy recoiled, closing her eyes while her brother fucked her like she foresaw. _Not much left now, time to make it all reality._ The pleasure and her mind seemed to agree that her climax was approaching, fast. Her muscles tightened as she cried out. Night never stopped thrusting, and just when she thought she missed it, her world went black. Her back muscles tightened hard, and released another orgasm, covering Night's length and coating his fully engorged knot.

Night knew he wasn't far behind, and with his last efforts rammed with more power than he could imagine into his sister. _It's not gonna fit, it's not gonna fit, it's not gonna fit! I have to get it in. One last thrust._ Night held onto her hips tightly and pulled them back onto his length as hard as his thrusts could manage. A wet *pop* followed by a synced howl from both lovers signaled the end. Night came inside of his sister, filling her fertile womb with rope after thick rope of white, fertile cum. Espy had a second orgasm that collided with Night's, splashing both of their cum around inside her womb.

They rode it out together with their chorused howl for more than full minute. Espy finished first, and her entire body collapsed onto the ground out of exhaustion. Night held himself firmly in her rear with his knot, finishing on a few seconds after Espy. Both were left panting, and Espy nearly blacking out. Night's legs buckled under him as he fell to the side, dragging his sister onto him. Their tails unravled, Espy laid her head next to Night's, purring with sheer delight as his warm cum inside her womb spread warmth throughout her body. Night managed a few lazy licks on her ears.

"So it actually happened." Espy spoke after their long silence through panting.

"Yeah… Do you regret anything?" Night looked into her eyes, seeing if he could find any signs of regret.

"Only that we couldn't do this sooner. I didn't need to find a mate, even when you hadn't accepted it yet, we wanted each other." The espeon licked her brother's cheek, then nuzzled into his neck fur. "Do you think I'm pregnant yet?"

"More than that, I think our family is going to grow bigger. I'll raise the pups as their father, but what should we tell them if they ask about family?" Night questioned her with caring eyes. Espy responded back with a trill of laughter.

"We tell them we love them, and we loved each other more than normal brothers and sisters do." Espy closed her eyes, falling into a gentle sleep on top of Night. "Don't pull out of me until the morning. You have no idea how amazing your knot feels."

Night purred with amusement again. He relaxed as his sister fell asleep, soon falling asleep himself. When his eyes opened again, it was daylight, but he wasn't in the clearing. In front of him were six tiny eevee surrounding Espy, playing and squealing with delight. The scene brought a smile to his face. _So many eevee! And they're all mine… Ours. I wonder how our parents would feel?_ The sight brought a smile to his face, and he could tell Espy shared the same dream as him. Her eyes met his, with more love, and slight bewilderment, of all the eevee they would create. _I love you Espy. You're the best sister an umbreon like me could ask for._


End file.
